Wanted
by xXxOnceUponATimexXx
Summary: With his best friend now a new found werewolf, Stiles Stilinski is in for a world of trouble. But when Maisey Casaletto, the girl he's been crushing on since kindergarten, gets wound up in the supernatural drama, Stiles will do whatever it takes to keep her and the ones he loves safe. Because after all, even Robin gets to be the hero sometimes. Stiles/OC


**Enjoy my first story on this account and please read and review!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its plot and characters. I only own my OC and my own ideas**

XxX

The early morning sunlight shone through my curtains as my alarm clock blared 'California Girls' by Katie Perry. Ugh, I really hate that song. Yeah, it's great saying I live in California…but then I add in the Beacon Hills part and it turns shitty pretty fast. I mean honestly, who decides to live in Beacon Hills? Why couldn't my parents chose to live in L.A. or Hollywood? At least by a beach. But no, my parents decided to move to Beacon Hills to raise me; where instead of mile long stretches of beach, I get mile long stretches of cold, freezing woods.

I threw my comforter off me and stretched out before flinging my bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor. Even in the month of August it was still freezing. Isn't California supposed to be hot? Not in Beacon Hills apparently. I quickly made my way to my walk in closet and picked my outfit for the day. It was still the first week of school, so I knew if I wasn't 'dressed to impress' as Lydia likes to say, she'd never let me live it down. But that's Lydia I guess, she's superficial and snooty, but she's my best friend. Always has been and always will be. It kind of took me off guard when Lydia let this new girl, Allison Argent, into our little group so quickly. Not that I had a problem with Allison, she was a really nice girl and I can definitely see us becoming friends, but usually Lydia isn't one to expand and befriend other people. She's always liked it just me, her, Jackson Whittemore her boyfriend, and our best friend Danny. But now that Scott McCall is first line in lacrosse and Allison's crushing on him Lydia will probably invite that kid into our group too, unless Jackson has something to say about it. Jackson is, in one word; competitive. He works so extremely hard to be on the top and if there is the slightest chance that someone else is passing him up, he'll go to any length to take them down. So it's pretty clear why Jackson wouldn't like McCall.

After showering and dressing in my outfit I quickly straightened my wavy hair and threw some makeup on; going for a more natural look today. As usual my parents weren't in, so I grabbed a Nature Valley bar, the keys to my white BMW, and my brown fringe purse before making my way towards Beacon Hills High.

Beacon Hills was an extremely quiet town. The most exciting thing that has happened in our town was our mayor giving birth to a black baby when both she and her husband are clearly white. Yeah, not the best way to find out your wife cheated. But hey, to everyone else it was awesome! So last week when the police found a dead body in the woods you can imagine everyone's excitement. You can also imagine the excitement that was coming from the students when we all arrived today to see a torn up bus with blood covering it and police investigating it. _That_ was definitely an excitement.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked Jackson as I stepped out of my car that I parked next to Jackson's Porsche.

"No clue. Probably another animal attack." He said, slinging his Nike backpack over his shoulder.

"What the hell did it attack?!" I exclaimed as we walked into the school.

"Beats me. Maybe it killed that damn hobo that keeps hanging out outside the school."

"Oh be nice, he seemed sweet!" I exclaimed, defending the homeless man Jackson has tormented so many times.

"Mase, he literally sniffed your bag to see if you had food. Sniffed it!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Okay so he was a little weird." I admitted.

"A little?" Jackson scoffed, before we both started laughing. I however, quickly sobered when I saw the condition of his locker.

"Uh, Jacks? I think whatever got that bus got your locker too." I said, gesturing to his locker, where the door was dented and barely hanging by its hinges.

"What the hell?" He snarled angrily. I turned and saw some kid staring and laughing to himself before quickly turning and racing down the hall. _Freak_.

XxX

School really wasn't challenging for me. I've never really been much of a studier, it all just came naturally. Which is why instead of bothering to pay attention in Chemistry, I just stared out the window looking at the police clean up the scene at the bus.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper I'd suggest taking the ear plugs out every once in awhile." Mr. Harris suddenly said, breaking me from my trance. "Perhaps you and Mr. McCall would benefit from some time apart, yes?" He continued, gesturing for Scott and Stiles to move seats. "Let me know if the separation becomes too much for you to handle." Harris finished as Stiles placed his books in the shared table with me and Scott sat across the room at the table with some kid who always fell asleep.

"Hey, I think they found something!" A girl named Jessica exclaimed, making the whole class jump up and race towards the window. We all watched with eager eyes as paramedics wheeled an unconscious man towards an ambulance on a stretched. Out of nowhere the man lurched forward, shaking and screaming as the paramedics tried to restrain him. I, along with everyone else in the class, let out a small squeal and jumped back, bumping into someone as I did so.

"Uh, sorry." I muttered to the kid, noticing it was that Stiles guy who sits at my table now.

"T-that's okay. Don't worry about, I'm fine. Totally fine. Don't even worry about. No big deal." He rambled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before turning and racing towards his friend Scott who looked as if he saw a ghost.

Not long after Mr. Harris sent us back to our seats did the bell ring, "Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Casaletto, I need to see you two." Stiles groaned and made his way up towards the desk in step with me.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Harris?" I asked, speaking first.

"Mr. Stilinski, this is going to be the last time I say this, but it seems you've actually made a good decision for once." Mr. Harris started, "You see, Stiles, you're failing. You nearly failed my class last year too. I have no doubt you'll fail this year. Ms. Casaletto here, on the other hand, is getting an A+ in this class, just like she got in my class last year. Since you two are now sitting by each other- permanently, I might add- it would be great for Maisey to tutor you."

"What?!" Stiles and I both exclaimed, but in much different tones.

"Sir, I don't have the time to tutor someone!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, but you'll make the time." Mr. Harris said.

"That sounds great!" Stiles exclaimed happily, grinning from ear to ear at me.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, "Is that all?"

"Yes, you may both leave." Mr. Harris said with a smirk.

I officially hate that man.

XxX

After my morning classes, Lydia and I joined Jackson and Danny on the walk towards the cafeteria. "Oh, Maisey, we've decided that we're going to be sitting by Scott McCall and his friend…whatever his name is." Lydia announced.

"Why, exactly?" I asked.

"Lydia thought it'd be a _great_ idea to expand our little group of friends since Allison is just so keen on McCall. I mean, he is first line after all." Jackson said sarcastically, shooting McCall a glare as we neared the table. Scott and Stiles both looked up with curious looks as we all placed our lunch trays around the table.

Everyone quickly broke into chatter about the bus and what attacked the driver as I stabbed my plastic fork into my salad. "So, uh, when do you, ya know, wanna um, get together? You know, to tutor….me….?" Stiles awkwardly asked.

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked him without looking up.

"N-no. Not at all."

"My house after school then. Do you need directions?"

"No, I know where you live." I lifted my head and gave him a questioning look. "I, uh, used to mow your lawn."

"Whatever." I mumbled, looking back down at my salad. This is just _not_ my day.

XxX

**Okay, so how was that for chapter one? Please leave reviews!**

**Maisey's Outfit: cgi/set?id=84323676**


End file.
